1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers, and more specifically, to a log trailer with mounted grapple loader.
2. Description of the Invention
There has persisted a need for a road worthy, but inexpensive way to load and to haul logs for small operations such as tree services, landscapers, farmers, small wood lot owners, municipal workers (after a storm) and the like. Operations such as these involving relatively small amounts of wood, but a significant amount for those not equipped for the task, encounter great difficulty in handling logs. In many instances, logs can be a nuisance for small operations because they kill grass and they create obstruction to pedestrian and vehicular traffic. A new, full-size log truck will cost approximately $80,000.00, so they are cost prohibitive for most of the small operations who must deal with the problem. The related art discussed below is representative of developments prior to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,315 issued to K. Carlsson on Apr. 29, 1980 describes a drawbar construction for a semitrailer. Carlsson does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,328 issued to C. E. McManama on Sep. 10, 1985 describes a logging trailer. McManama does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,942 issued to Assh, et al. on Jun. 23, 1987 describes a wheel-mounted self-propelled trailer with lifting mechanism. Assh, et al. do not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,383 issued to H. Sjostrom on Oct. 30, 1990 describes an extended trailer. Sjostrom does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,961 issued to O. Herolf on Jan. 15, 1991 describes a road vehicle for handling and transporting logs. Herolf does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,663 issued to J. M. Whitehead on Jul. 7, 1992 describes a truck-trailer combination for carrying loads on highways.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a light-weight log trailer with a centrally disposed grapple loader mounting area. The trailer can be hitched to a truck and moved along rough terrain as well as on roads and highways. The log trailer includes a substantially rectangular chassis having a truncated A-shaped forward section, a rectangular rear section, and perimeter rails and floor beams made from steel C-channels that support the weight of a load of logs. The forward section comprises a V-shaped hitch section and a rectangular mounting frame made from two parallel I-beams, formed by welding two C-channels back to back, extending from the left perimeter rail to the right perimeter rail. The mounting frame contains a grapple-loader platform that supports a grapple loader. The grapple loader can pick up logs and place them inside the log trailer, on the floor beams. To contain the logs, a three-sided log corral is mounted on the rear section of the trailer. The log corral comprises a plurality of vertical, steel square tube guide posts extending from a top surface of the perimeter rails, and from a top surface of the I-beam. The posts along the I-beam support a steel mesh screen to form a grapple loader barrier wall to protect the grapple loader from any logs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the log trailer invention to provide a small, light-weight machine to remove and to haul logs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a way of removing/hauling logs that does not involve dragging the logs on landscaped terrain or lawn areas.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a conveniently sized vehicle that can enter restrictive areas and load and haul significant amounts of logs on rough terrain, roads and highways.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.